


Что пронесешь сквозь года

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Попытка №2Автор -pod_serym_nebom
Relationships: Alistair/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Что пронесешь сквозь года

Вопреки сложившемуся впечатлению, Морриган не жила в саду — у нее были весьма просторные апартаменты в южной части Скайхолда. Войдя, Алистер с любопытством огляделся — вокруг царили магия и Орлей. Роскошный, даже вычурный интерьер с драпировками и витражами заполняли книги и артефакты вперемешку с зеркалами, ювелирными украшениями, шкатулками. Весь этот хаос пребывал в странном гармоничном единстве, вовсе не создавая ощущения захламленности.

— Пришел сюда ты любоваться?

Как он умудрился сразу не заметить саму Морриган, Алистер не понял. Она стояла у окна в чем-то ужасно воздушном и полупрозрачном, подсвеченная заходящим солнцем, и казалось, что ее кожа сияет собственным светом. Ткань стекала по плечам и спине, очерчивая притягательные формы, но не позволяя разглядеть сразу слишком много. Неприкрытые стройные ноги облегали ажурные чулки, поддерживаемые пышными бантами выше колен.

Алистер сглотнул. В их прошлый раз ни один из них не только не мог себе позволить чего-то подобного — они даже не подозревали о существовании таких штук. Сейчас же Морриган выглядела как дама из высшего света, того мира, частью которого он никогда не смог бы стать, но прикоснуться к которому она ему сейчас предлагала. 

Не раздумывая более ни минуты, в несколько широких шагов он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и бухнулся перед ней на колени. Робким движением он прикоснулся к тонкой лодыжке, обвел пальцем косточку и поднял взгляд на Морриган. В ее желтых глазах горели одобрение, торжество и что-то такое, от чего у него по загривку побежали мурашки. Он наклонился и поцеловал колено сквозь шелковистое кружево, потерся щекой, впитывая тепло чужого тела. Нетерпение, жажда, накопленная похоть толкали вперед, торопили и подстегивали, но вместе с тем Алистер чувствовал и неподдельную нежность, желание на этот раз сделать все наилучшим образом. 

Ему на голову опустилась рука, нежно потрепала по волосам, скользнула на шею, слегка царапнув ногтями затылок. Алистер разве что не заурчал и сильнее потерся о ее ноги. Обхватив ладонями щиколотки, он с силой повел вверх, одновременно вновь поднимая глаза на Морриган. Он тонул в ее взгляде, пока руки, смяв по пути атласные банты, не заскользили по нежной коже бедер и не достигли края ее одеяния. Алистер замер на секунду, а затем продолжил движением медленным и тягучим. Ни один из них не отводил глаз, словно они касались друг друга не только телами, но и разумом. Но когда зажатый в кулаке подол оголил гладкий, лишенный единого волоска лобок, Алистер со стоном приник к нему, запуская язык между шелковистых горячих складок. Морриган переступила, слегка разводя ноги и позволяя ему проникнуть плотнее и глубже.

Он поддерживал ее под ягодицы, помогая удерживать равновесие, а сам с упоением ласкал языком исходящее влагой лоно. Морриган запустила пальцы ему в волосы, но они соскальзывали с короткой стрижки, и ей приходилось подаваться вперед, чтобы острее ощутить его прикосновения.

В какой-то момент Алистер подхватил ее покрепче и утянул на пол, на расстеленный пушистый ковер и, немного не рассчитав, слишком сильно навалился. Она охнула, зашипела, как умела только она одна, и потребовала:

— Пусти, мужлан! Уже мы не преступники и не на войне, чтобы сношаться словно звери на земле.

Она попыталась его спихнуть, но Алистер только приподнялся на локте, утерев мокрый подбородок, и молча на нее уставился.

— Ну что?

— Любуюсь. Забыл, как ты прекрасна, когда злишься, — и засмеялся. — Ты прекрасна.

Он нежно поцеловал ее, а затем, поднявшись, подхватил и понес к кровати. Аккуратно опустив ее на цветастое покрывало, он торопливо разделся, швырнул одежду на пол и вновь оказался между ног Морриган. Она широко развела колени, позволяя ему все. Его язык скользил, гладил, кружил и проникал внутрь, вырывая из ее груди короткие стоны. Губы ласкали, втягивали и целовали нежную кожу вокруг влагалища, оставляли влажные дорожки на бедрах, а нос нет-нет да задевал клитор, вызывая легкую дрожь. Морриган поставила ступни на его широкие плечи, ловила бедрами ритм и рвано дышала, комкая в кулаках покрывало. По ее напряженному телу, по мелким сокращениям мышц, по тому, как она замирала на мгновения, силясь вот-вот ухватить накатывающее удовольствие, Алистер чувствовал приближение ее оргазма. Он нежно прикоснулся пальцем к клитору, одновременно проталкивая язык как можно глубже, заскользил им туда-сюда. Лаская ее мягкими круговыми движениями, он ощущал, как словно бы звенит натянутой струной ее тело, видел, как суматошно, беспорядочно она рвется навстречу его языку и пальцам, торопясь скользнуть за грань.

Когда она сорвалась, выкрикивая что-то невнятно и конвульсивно дергая бедрами, Алистер отодвинулся, давая ей время прийти в себя. Он нежно поглаживал ноги, очертил вздымающийся и опадающий живот, пробежался, слегка щекоча ногтями, по боку. Когда взгляд Морриган стал более осмысленным, а дыхание выровнялось, он наклонился, вновь целуя ее. Морриган отвечала охотно, с упоением и страстью, словно благодаря за удовольствие и обещая ответное. Она обвила руками его шею, притянула, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.

— Давай же! Не останавливайся.

И Алистер вошел в нее. Она сладко выдохнула под ним, ловя отголоски схлынувшего оргазма, и запрокинула голову. Томительно неторопливо начиная двигаться, Алистер припал к ее прекрасной шее, нежно щекоча бархатистую кожу губами, нащупывая пульсирующую бешеным ритмом жилку и до головокружения вдыхая телесный запах. Каждое движение Морриган отзывалось в нем наслаждением, он подхватывал их, желая продлить удовольствие и не желая торопиться. Словно бы качаясь на волнах, тягуче медленно погружая член до основания, так же медленно он отстранялся и вновь входил в ее жаждущее лоно. Очень быстро Морриган стало мало, она попыталась подтолкнуть его, но, когда он со смешком проигнорировал ее требование, зашипела и, оттолкнувшись от постели, опрокинула его на спину. Оказавшись сверху, она сразу же ускорилась, уперев ладони ему в грудь. Алистер, пользуясь возможностью, дал волю рукам, огладил бедра и бока, сжал груди. Он чувствовал и в себе нарастающее нетерпение, но старался не поддаваться ему, лишь поддразнивая себя легкими толчками навстречу. Морриган двигалась все быстрее и быстрее, уже почти прыгая на нем, и Алистер убрал руки, чтобы не мешать. Она же запустила пальцы себе между ног и почти сразу застонала, с особым ожесточением насаживась на него. Он стиснул ее бедра, ощущая, как пульсирует вокруг члена ее плоть, как она вся содрогается на нем и хрипло дышит. Замер, удерживая готовый вот-вот обрушиться на него собственный оргазм. 

Морриган, длинно выдохнув, сползла с него, сыто растянулась рядом, пробежалась пальцами по груди. Алистер зажмурился, ловя нехитрую ласку. Ее ладонь спустилась к животу, очертила старые шрамы и рельеф мышц. Промялась кровать, и у самого уха раздался жаркий шепот:

— Ах, легендарная выносливость Стражей...

Ее пальцы скользнули по налитому, вздыбленному члену, и Алистер резко выдохнул. Какой бы ни была выносливость, ей найдется предел, и его предел был близок. Но когда пальцы сменил язык, а вокруг головки сомкнулись полные горячие губы Морриган, ему пришлось призвать все свое самообладание, чтобы не перескочить этот предел мгновенно. Она ласкала его неторопливо, внимательно наблюдая за малейшей реакцией, и от этого пристального взгляда он чувствовал только еще большее возбуждение. Скользя ладонью по стволу, обводя языком чувствительную кожу под головкой, пальцами щекоча мошонку, она ловила каждый его вздох, каждое судорожное движение. С нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдала, как вздымается его грудь, как белеют от напряжения комкающие ткань пальцы, как непроизвольно вскидываются бедра. Долго он не выдержал этой сладостной пытки.

Он думал, она отстранится, позволит его семени пролиться на живот, но Морриган и не подумала выпускать его член изо рта, крепко сжимая его рукой и губами, когда с отчаянным стоном он весь подался вперед, мгновенно сбрасывая накопленное невыносимое напряжение. Его захлестнуло с головой, физическое удовольствие мешалось с радостью от того, что он не противен ей, что эта их встреча не была жалостью или подачкой за прошлый раз. Прошли годы, но власть, что она имела над ним, ничуть не умалилась.

И только когда схлынули последние отголоски удовольствия, она отодвинулась, довольно разглядывая его, вмиг расслабившегося и словно бы растекшегося по постели. Он притянул ее к себе и поцеловал в макушку, втягивая душистый запах ее волос.

— Так значит, прошлый раз был не так уж и ужасен, раз ты решилась дать мне еще один шанс.


End file.
